


Coffee and Hugo

by Spot_On60



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spot_On60/pseuds/Spot_On60
Summary: Life is lived in little moments





	

Face double checked his pocket to be sure he had his wallet before opening the door.

It was the day before when he made a stop at his regular coffee shop. After ordering his nonfat hot latte he did the self-patdown. Anywhere there could have been a pocket he patted. Nothing protruded from any of his actual nor imagined pockets.

"I'm really sorry, but I don't have my wallet."  
"So would you still like to order the coffee, sir?" The bubbly and clueless barista asked.  
"Yes he would. And add an extra large black coffee onto the same tab." He turned to see a gentleman standing several inches taller than himself wearing an ACU with the golden oak leaf of a Major and the sleeve insignia of the 75th Ranger Regiment like his own.

"Thank you, sir, but I can't accept that. It's very nice of you to offer, but..."

"Excuse me Lieutenant," the other officer said as he crowded Face out of the way to hand a twenty over to the cashier.

The Major accepted his change and the two men moved from the order line to the pickup area.

"I'm Lt. Peck, sir. Thank you for the coffee. I'll be sure to return the favor."  
"Hannibal Smith. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your first name."  
"It's Templeton, sir."  
"What do you go by? Templeton? Temp?"  
"Most people call me Face, sir."  
"Not hard to see why."

Face blushed. Flat out blushed.

"It's crowded in here this morning."  
"Yeah. It's usually not this busy at this time."  
"Care to share a table with me?"  
"Uhh.... I think I've put you out enough this morning, sir."  
"No you haven't and call me Hannibal. Look. There's a table opening up now. Go grab it. I'll bring the coffees."

"Here you go."  
"Thank you, sir."  
"Call me Hannibal."  
"Thank you, Hannibal."

Leaning back in his chair the Major held up the paper, taking the occasional sip from his coffee. The LT just sat there. He hadn't planned on staying. It didn't feel right sitting doing nothing, but the thought of getting up and leaving didn't seem right either.

"Are you always this tense?"  
"No, sss... no, Hannibal."  
"Am I keeping you from something?"  
"Nothing important."  
"But something."  
"I was just going to workout early."  
"You should go then. I don't want to be responsible for you going to pot."  
"Uhh, okay. Thank you again for the coffee."  
"You're welcome. Have a good day, Face."  
"Thank you. You too. .... Ya know, I don't think I've seen you here before."  
"It's probably because this is my first visit. Just back to Benning in about five years. Good day, Face." _My god_ , Hannibal thought watching as the young man retreated, _his eyes are beautiful_.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"I've got it." Face waived a ten at the cashier halfway from the door. Hannibal looked over his shoulder and smiled. When Face received less than three dollars in change he turned to the other man, "Did you get a scone?"  
"No. Why? Did you want one?"  
"No. Just wondering what you ordered."  
"My coffee and your latte."  
"My latte? How did you know I would be here?"  
"There's a seat by the window. You can people watch. It'll give you something to look at while I read my paper. I'lł just go sit."

"Hannibal .... Hannibal?" the barista called.

Face startled when he realized the order was theirs. _Hannibal. That's a hell of a name._ He turned to see the man sitting at the table, one leg crossed over the other, newspaper held up for reading.  
_It's a beautiful morning_ , he thought. _Perfect for sipping a latte and people watching out the window._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Sorry I'm late."  
"Everything alright?"  
"Yeah. Overslept. Stayed up too late."  
"Stayed up or kept up."  
"Stayed up. Haven't been kept up in a while. Hey. Since when is the sofa by the window?"  
"I'm assuming since I asked them to move it yesterday."  
"You did? Why?"  
"Thought you'd be more comfortable."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Hannibal. Good morning. What are you doing out here? Aren't there any seats?"  
"Here's your latte."  
"Thank you."  
"It's a fine morning. Thought we could take a walk to the park I saw on my way here. Sit on a bench."  
"That 'a be nice."  
"Here. I brought an extra paper."  
"Thank you."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Late again. Sorry."  
"Stayed up or kept up?  
"Stayed up. Haven't been kept up for months now."  
"Sorry to hear that."  
"Don't be."  
"Why's that? Handsome young man like yourself should have a date every night. Two on Fridays and Saturdays."  
.........  
"Why are you shrugging your shoulders? Word on the street is you're a hot commodity."  
"Maybe."  
"You saying you're not?"  
"Saying maybe that's not how I want to spend my time."  
"Nightlife losing its appeal?"  
"A little. Been enjoying my mornings lately."  
"Me too."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"I'm being promoted."  
"Really? Congratulations! That's great."  
"Thank you."  
"Lieutenant Colonel Hannibal Smith. Sounds so important."  
"Not as important as Lieutenant Colonel John Smith."  
"Your name is John?"  
"That it is."  
"I like that. It fits you."  
"Well Temp, then maybe that's what you should call me."  
"Maybe. But I like how Hannibal rolls off the tongue."  
"Then by all means, roll away."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"You really didn't have to buy me breakfast."  
"Oh come on. What better way to say congratulations than a Waffle House breakfast?"  
"You can come to the ceremony."  
"Don't I need an invitation for that?"  
"I'll get you one."  
"I'd be honored."  
"Thank you for this, Temp."  
"You're welcome."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"It's my birthday in three days."  
"Is it? Are you doing anything special?"  
"Not that I know of."  
"May I asked how old?"  
"Forty."  
"Coffee will be on me."  
"When's yours?"  
"My what?"  
"I don't know when your birthday is."  
"Neither do I."  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
"Just what I said. I don't know when it is."  
"Explain."  
"It's kinda embarrassing."  
"How can your birthday be embarrassing?"  
"Hannibal, I don't want to talk about it. I shouldn't have said anything."  
"Now I can't let it go."  
"Please Hannibal."  
.........  
"Stop staring at me."  
.........  
"Fine! I'm a foundling. Satisfied?"  
"A foundling? What is this, Dickens' London?"  
"I was abandoned at an orphanage."  
"Oh."  
"I couldn't talk. It was a bit traumatizing. I couldn't tell them my age, my birthday, my address, my phone number, my mom's name. ...... I couldn't even tell them my name."  
"So your name isn't Templeton."  
"No. Yes. I mean legally it is. But I seriously doubt it was the name I was born with."  
"I'm sorry Face. I shouldn't have pushed you."  
"It's alright. Been a long time since I've told anyone about that."  
"Don't your friends ask? I mean about your birthday."  
"I don't really have friends. I have a lot of acquaintances."  
"I'm your friend."

Face's hand was on the park bench between them. Hannibal covered it with his own. He didn't hold it, just rested his on top.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Hi. You've reached Lieutenant Templeton Peck. I can't take your call right now, but please leave a message and I'll call as soon as I can."  
Click

"Hi. You've reached Lieutenant Templeton Peck. I can't take your call right now, but please leave a message and I'll call as soon as I can."  
Click

"Hi. You've reached Lieutenant Templeton Peck. I can't take your call right now, but please leave a message and I'll call as soon as I can."  
"Face. It's Hannibal. It is .... nine o'clock. Give me a call, would you? Thanks."

"Hi. You've reached Lieutenant Templeton Peck. I can't take your call right now, but please leave a message and I'll call as soon as I can."  
"Face, it's me again. I've tried you a few times. It's twenty-two hundred. Please call me."

"Hi. You've reached Lieutenant Templeton Peck. I can't take your call right now, but please leave a message and I'll call as soon as I can."  
"It's me again. I'm not going to be able to meet you in the morning. Give me call, okay?"

 

"You have reached Colonel John Hannibal Smith. Leave a message."  
"Hey Hannibal. What's up? I'm here drinking my latte and looking at your coffee getting cold. Um ... Give me a call."

"You have reached Colonel John Hannibal Smith. Leave a message."  
"It's me. I just checked my messages. I'm sorry. I fell asleep early last night and didn't hear my phone. I'm guessing you've been here and gone. Call me when you can."

 

"Hello? Hannibal?"  
"Hi kid."  
"What's goin' on? Early meeting?"  
"No. I'm in Michigan."  
"Michigan. What are you doing there?"  
"My father died."  
"Oh ... Oh John I'm so sorry."  
"Thanks."  
"Has he been sick?"  
"On and off. He was ninety-three. He just wore out and ... oh god..."  
"John ... I'm so so sorry. I wish I was there with you."  
.... "Yeah, I wish you were too, kid." sigh "I need to go. Just wanted to let you know. Hear your voice for a minute."  
"Yeah? Okay. Hey John? If you have some time tonight call me. I'll be sure to keep my phone with me."  
"Okay. I'll try."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"I missed you yesterday."  
"Leff you a message." sniff "I was sick. Hab a code"  
"Sounds like you're still sick. Sit down and relax."  
"Than.. than... ah... ah choo! Thanks."  
"Take the day off, Face."  
Honk! "Dat's nice ob you, but I doan think it works dat way. You're not my CO," sniff.  
"Well we can change that."  
"Ahhh choo!"  
"Who is your CO?"  
"Major Riemann."  
"I'll give Gabe a call."  
"Really. You doan need to do dat."  
"No I don't, but it's not stopping me. Not stopping me anymore than my driving you home."  
"But ma car is here."  
"And once you give me your keys you won't need to worry about it. I'll arrange to get it to you."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"What the hell were you thinking?!"  
"I've done it before and there's never been a problem."  
"You mean you never got caught."  
"Semantics."  
"Do you think this is a joke?!"  
"Why are you getting so bent out of shape?"  
"Bent out of shape?! You can be court marshaled for this!"  
"Jeezus Hannibal, stop yelling. People are staring."  
"That's suddenly a problem? Thought you liked people fawning over you."  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
"I understand part of it was telling them you were an orphan. Looking for some sympathy. Or should I say playing on it."  
"It's not the same thing..."  
"Poor little orphan. No! 'Foundling.' How often you use that one to draw people in?"  
"What? You think I told you about that to play you?!"  
"Sure looks like it from where I'm sitting."  
"Well you can just sit there by yourself."  
"Sit down."  
"I'm outta here."  
"Who you trying to run away from, Face? Me or you?"  
"If you didn't outrank me I'd tell you to fuck off. But you do so I can't. I can only _think_ of telłing you to go fuck yourself."  
"Where are you going?!"  
"Somewhere else."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"I'm sorry."  
"I am too."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"I don't know how to thank you for this. I'm not just saying that. I honestly don't know how to repay you."  
"You don't need to repay me."  
"But this is huge."  
"You deserved it, Kid."  
"I don't know about that. You believe in me?"  
"You deserve to be believed in."  
"How so?"  
"Just by being you."  
"Thank you John."  
"You're welcome."  
"I can't believe I wasn't kicked out of the Army."  
"Believe it."  
"And that I'm heading up a shootist course at the range."  
"You'll be in high demand."  
"And that you're now my CO."  
"And you're my LT."  
"I can't believe it."  
"Is this a good thing?"  
"Very good thing."  
"Good."  
"Was this all a plan?"  
"Maybe."  
"When do we start?"  
"Soon as we finish our coffee. We'll head to my office from here."  
"It was all your doing, wasn't it?"  
"I love it when a plan comes together."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Hannibal?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Are we dating?"  
"I think we both know the answer to that."

Face continued eating his scone in silence, occasionally looking at Hannibal, occasionally sipping his latte, but mostly watching the rain, mulling over in his head what the answer could be.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"I have tomorrow afternoon and evening free. How about you?"  
"I have a re-cert on the firing range that I probably won't be done with until fourteen hundred, maybe fourteen-thirty. Why? What do you have in mind?"  
"Something tells me you really didn't know we were dating. Makes me think I need to step up my game a little."  
"Really?"  
"That a problem?"  
"Not with me."  
"Thought we could catch a movie and early dinner. Maybe some quiet time at my place after."  
"Okay."  
"Are you blushing, Lieutenant?"  
"Maybe."  
"I can have that effect."  
"Stop it."  
"Your ears are red now too."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Great movie, nice dinner, now here we are in a dark alley. Nothing but a streetlight somewhere out on the sidewalk. What do you say, Temp? Can you think of it as a date, as romantic?"  
"I guess so, as long as no rats saunter by."  
"May I kiss you?"

Temp felt heat warm his face and neck. Without a thought he nodded. Nodded and waited.

"Face?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm sorry. Have I misunderstood?"  
"Misunderstood what?"  
"Your understanding of my intentions."  
"What intentions?"  
"To start, my intentions to kiss you?"  
"I'm still waiting for it."  
"You didn't say I could."  
"Most don't ask."  
"I did."  
"I know. I liked that."  
"You didn't answer me."  
"I didn't?"  
"No. You didn't"  
"Must have nodded."  
"Face?"  
"Yeah?"  
"We're in a dark alley."  
"I know. It's kinda romantic."  
"It's also dark. I can't see you nod."  
"Hannibal?"  
"Yes?"  
"Will you please kiss me?  
"Why didn't I think of that?"  
"You must be slipping."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Temp, I wanna be your beau."  
"I've never had a beau."  
"You can have one now."  
"My own beau, huh?"  
"Yup. All yours."  
"Just what I always wanted. My own beau."  
"You will name him George, and you will hug him and pet him and squeeze him..."  
"You want me to call you George?? Is this a kink?"  
"How old are you?"  
"Apparently not old enough?"  
"You never heard of Hugo the Abominable Snowman?"  
"Who?"  
"Tsk...Never mind."  
"Don't be like that, George."  
"I'm telling you now, I won't answer to George."  
"Okay, Beau."

 

[Hugo](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ArNz8U7tgU4)

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Hey, Babe."  
"Babe?"  
"It slipped out."  
"I like it."  
"Should I keep it?  
"Yeah."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Face? Do you want this?"  
"Yeah! Just a little nervous."  
"Why are you nervous? It's just me."  
"Because it hit me I'm going to be making love to Hannibal Smith."  
"It's just me."  
"But you're...you know...you."  
"It's just me."  
"This isn't just a one off, is it?"  
"Is that what you want?"  
"No! But I need to, what I mean to say, if you want, I don't want to make this, I really want this, but I don't want you to think, I really need for..."  
"Temp, Temp. What you really need is to stop using words."  
"I need to say..."  
"Whatever you need to say isn't coming out coherently."  
"You've scrambled my brain. Touch me there again."  
"With pleasure."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"God, you're beautiful."  
"It's dark in here."  
"Not that dark. Why are you covering your face? Here. Give me your hand."  
"I'm embarrassed."  
"Don't be. I didn't say anything that isn't true."  
..........  
"Give me that hand too. If I turned the light on would you be red?"  
"Put it this way, my face would be too."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"These are like the little plastic Army men I had when I was a kid. Where did you find them?"  
"Bought 'em on eBay. Thought you could use them when you strategize a plan."  
"There's at least two dozen here. There's only you and me."  
"Maybe one day that'll change. Until then they can be the bad guys."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Welcome back, Babe."  
"Did I go somewhere?"  
"You did."  
"Where? I don't remember."  
"Away."  
"Where are we?"  
"Hospital in Venezuela."  
"Did we complete the mission?"  
"Close enough."  
"Did I let you down?"  
"Never."  
"I'm so tired."  
"I know. Close your eyes and sleep."  
"Will you be here when I wake up?"  
"Haven't left your side yet. Not going to now."  
"Love you so."  
"Sleep Babe. I'll be right here."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Today's my birthday."  
"Thought you didn't have a birthday."  
"I decided it should be today."  
"Am I taking you out for dinner? I didn't buy you a present."  
"Dinner's good."  
"Why today?"  
"It's the date I met you."  
"Are you saying that's the day your life began?"  
"Something like that. How about a birthday kiss?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"I'm telling you Temp, you are not to attempt to apprehend Tuco. Do you understand me?"  
"It would be a piece o' cake! Hear me out."  
"No."  
"It's simple."  
"I don't want to hear it."  
"You just don't want to hear it cause it's simple. You like your plans complicated."  
"Not another word."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Man, I needed that shower. Where are BA and Murdock."  
"Went to get us some dinner."  
"Army really can't pick us up until morning, huh Beau?"  
"That's what they said."  
"I think anyone else at the controls would have killed us all when that chopper gave it up."  
"He's a hell of a pilot."  
"Are you still mad at me?"  
"Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you? For disobeying specific orders? For going after Tuco? Or maybe for showing up with a random woman on your arm?  
"You know damn well nothing happened with her!"  
"Do I?!"  
"That was all for show, just like it always is."  
"Yeah, right."  
"Well we've got two double beds here. You wanna sleep with Murdock or BA?"  
"What is it with you Face? Why do you take so many chances? Why do you put yourself in so much danger?"  
"I'm sorry, Beau."  
"I know you are, kid. But you always are, after the fact. You're always going to try harder. But here we are again."  
"Come here. No. Come on. Let me hold you. ..... I'm not going to try anymore."  
"What?!"  
"Don't pull away. Listen to me. From now on I'm not going to try, I'm just going to do."  
"You're the one I want to sleep with, kid."  
"What about the other two?"  
"They need to find out sooner or later."

Murdock woke through the night. Rolling to his side he looked at the pair in the other bed. Hannibal had Face pulled in tight with both arms. This would be the new normal. He could live with that.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"How could I have been so stupid?"  
"Aw, Temp. I know you're hurting, but one thing you're not is stupid."  
"I just don't get it. She said the best thing she ever did was walk out on me. I don't even know what I did."  
"Temp, I don't know what you did either. But I can tell you this. I can tell you what she did. She used you. She used you for your connections. She used you to get ahead."  
"Why did we break up, John? You and me?"  
"I don't know. I can't remember."  
...sigh...  
"Come here. Put your head down."  
"Thanks for everything, John."  
"Shhhh..."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Boss, could you do that? ... To us? What Morrison did?"  
"No. Not in a million years."  
"Yeah, but you didn't see it coming though."  
"No, I... didn't see it coming...I'd rather face a firing squad than betray you boys. Don't let this tear us apart. Not now. Not when we need each other like no other time before."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"You beat a guy like Lynch with three things: distraction, diversion and division. Then you put him on display, for the whole world to see..."  
"That's my boy."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Murdock says we should get back together. Said he hasn't seen either one of us as happy as we were since we broke up."  
"Said the same thing to me."  
"Should we try?"  
"It became so complicated."  
"We let it get complicated."  
"I've missed you."  
"Can we try again?"  
"I'd like that."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
"Ya know Face, Decker's always so pompous when he thinks he's got us cornered. Let's drop a little ice down his pants."

  
"A tank. Really, Face?"  
"Really. Right over here, l heard it roll up."  
"Face, my boy, things are starting to look really good."

 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
"l told you, Hannibal. Decker saw us at that toll crossing this morning."  
"You were right. Feel better now?"

"He's lost so much blood, Hannibal."  
"I know, kid. Keep it together. BA! Can you go any faster?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Come on Face! Let's go!"  
"Don't wait for me."  
"Now!"  
"Almost there."  
"Now dammit!"  
"Done!"  
"Go BA! Go!"  
"Ha!"  
"Jeezus! It's like I can feel it."  
"What?"  
"Another grey hair sprouting. What are you trying to do to me, kid?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Thanks, Murdock, but I'm not really hungry. I'm just going to sit here with him. Wanna be here when he wakes up."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Pardoned?"  
"Better."  
"What could be better?"  
"Exonerated."  
..........  
"Hey. Don't cry. This is good."  
"I know. I just can't believe it's true, that it's really happening."  
"Well, believe it."  
"What do we do now?"  
"I've had an idea I've been saving for this moment."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"I do."  
..........  
"I do."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Hey Temp. You know what I miss?"  
"Tell me."  
"Meeting for coffee every morning at that little place outside Benning."  
"Funny. I was just thinking of that place yesterday."  
"Great minds, same track."  
"I can't remember the last time I had a latte."  
"Tell ya what. Tomorrow morning we'll get up early and drive into town and try that coffee shop. You know, the one on the corner with the big windows."  
"It's a plan."  
"I love it when..."  
"Don't say it. You'll jinx us. We'll get a flat tire or something. You know as well as I do your plans never work out the way they should."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Get us a seat. I'll wait on the coffee."

"Got your paper?"  
"Right here. You have something?"  
"No. I'm going to people watch. .... What are you smiling at?"  
"All that grey looks good on you."  
"I was thinking it might be time for some Just For Men."  
"Leave it. .... Temp?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Nothing."  
"What? Come on, tell me."  
"How I love you."  
"Read your paper."  
"You asked. I like how I can still make you blush at your age."  
"Stop it."  
"Now your ears are red too."  
"Be quiet. I can't people watch with you yammerin' away over there."  
..........  
"I love you too, Beau."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Thank you for reading!**

  
If you enjoyed this let me know with a kudos and of course comments always make my day

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So I've heard from a couple of British readers saying they don't know who Hugo is. If you also find yourself wondering, you can follow this link. [Hugo](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ArNz8U7tgU4)  He's one of the stable of Warner Bros. cartoon characters voiced by Mel Blanc who entertained American kids every Saturday morning.


End file.
